I Couldn't Take It
by Gotta-Love-Moliver
Summary: Moliver. "Give it to me!" "Give what to you" Oliver replied with a smirk. Oliver's at Miley's and Oliver's mom just happens to txt him at an appropriate/inappropriate time.. Rated High T.


**AN: Hey there. I'm new to this so if you read this story please be so kind and leave a review. This is my first story ever and i hope you like it.  
I love to watch Hannah Montana! It's the shizz. Honestly! Oh and by the way i am a huge MOLIVER FAN incase you were wondering.. Seriously, the writers for the show suck and a lot of the people on this site should write for Hannah Montana. **

**I got an idea while reading Moliver stories and i hope it doesn't seem like i copied. If it does I am terribly sorry and i will remove it. :)  
I really think i can't write stories so yeah.. Just try to enjoy if you can. Lol. Would love constructive criticism!! Please be nice.. haha.**

**Enough rambling! Please R&R! :D**

* * *

It was a Friday night at Miley Stewart's house. Oliver was over because he had no plans for the evening, Lilly was on a date with Jackson and Robby-Ray was out at a "Hannah" meeting. Miley was sitting at the top of her bed with her head leaning against the headboard and updating her Hannah Montana blog on her laptop while Oliver was lying down and the end going through his phone. A sudden buzz came from the boy's phone signalling a new message. He opened it and it read;

**"From: Mom**

**Oliver if you're staying the night at Miley's no funny business! I don't want to have you banned from the Stewart's house for such reasons.. Love you and BE SAFE!"**

Oliver gave a little chuckle getting a funny look from Miley. He put his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"Oh, just mom" Oliver replied.

"Well, what did she want?" Miley asked again.

"Just to uh, say goodnight" he replied hesitantly.

"Really? 'Cos by the redness on your face and you stuttering I'm pretty sure you're lying to me".

"I am no- _-hiccup_- t.. Oops."

"Oliver, hand me your phone" Miley demanded taking the hiccup that he was definitely lying to her.

"No!" "Give it to me, Oliver"

"Give what to you?" Oliver remarked with a smirk getting an angry look from Miley.

"Oliver, give me your phone now or I will get it myself".

"Why do you want to read the txt so badly?"

"So I know what you're laughing about!"

"But I don't read your txt messages!"

"Yes you do! Just last week you snatched my phone off me at lunch and read through all _my_ txts from Jake!"

"Yeah well, at least _he_ knows _now_ not to send _you_ abusive txts!"

"True, but _you_ still read _my_ txts!"

Miley was now leaning forward towards Oliver, glaring at him. She was so close to his face that he stopped breathing. He swore that she heard his heart racing. Miley desperately wanted to read the txt on his phone because something just did not make sense with the way Oliver was acting. His protectiveness over his phone was unusual. Oliver started to slide himself backwards away from Miley. That's when Miley took that movement from him as an opportunity to get the phone. She jumped on top of him, sending them both flying off the bed and onto the floor with a loud _thud! _The phone that was in Oliver's pocket was now on the other side of the room.

Miley straightened herself up and brushed her hair out of her face. She felt something move beneath her. She looked down and noticed Oliver squirming under her. Their eyes met and a blush crept its way onto both of the teen's faces. Miley looked away from the intense gaze Oliver had on her. She then saw the phone. Oliver looked to where Miley was looking and saw it too.. Not a moment later Miley leapt up as did Oliver. Oliver grabbed Miley's leg, making her trip over herself. Oliver almost had a grasp on the phone, he was so close! All of a sudden he felt a weight on his back and then his face to the floor.

He looked up to see Miley with the phone in her hand and doing some kind of victory dance. "Yes! I got it!" Miley shouted.

Oliver groaned. His life was over! He knew now that Miley would think of him as some sex-crazed teenage boy and never want to speak to him again. Oliver stood up and hung his head in shame, waiting for the abuse about to come after she read his txts.

"Oliver.." Miley began.

"Wh-What's.. Uh.. This txt from your Mom?"

"Miley listen.." "I don't think so Oliver" Miley warned.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she questioned.

_I'm in deep enough shit now _thought Oliver. _Might as well get it over with.._

"Look, Miley.. My Mom thinks I have a crush on you and that I'm going to try something on you tonight" Oliver sneaked a glance at Miley. He met her eyes and looked away blushing. He felt so embarrassed.

"Oliver..." Miley started.

He refused to look at her. He felt so ashamed. Why did he even have a phone?! They are so stupid!

"Oliver, look at me please". He looked at her. I mean he _really_ looked at her. Those eyes.. Those intense blue orbs just seemed so.. Beautiful? His head was just spinning from how embarrassed he felt and Miley.

Miley however, was feeling like she was in a daze.. She stared at Oliver trying to figure out what to say, but she couldn't. His eyes were just too hard to look away from. They looked warm and he looked vulnerable to her actions. He just looked so adorable. She retained her focus and was determined to know what was going on with him.

"So, do you have a crush on me Oliver?" Miley asked taking a brave step forward.

Oliver choked on his saliva. He didn't know what to say. When he went to give her an answer, all that came out was a squeak. Miley chuckled to herself and took another step. She enjoyed this power she felt. Perhaps she enjoyed it a little too much? Oliver took a step backwards and hit the wall.

_Oh great.. Just what I need! A freaking wall to.. Whoa! Dirty thoughts... Go away! _

Oliver closed his eyes and hoped she would step back. Because right now? He could not think straight. He wanted to grab Miley spin her around and have her against the wall! But that isn't what best _"guy-buds_" do...

He peeked one eye open and noticed Miley moving forward ever so slowly. She leant up to Oliver's ear, repeating what she before.

"Do you have a crush on me, Oliver?" she whispered.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to be in charge and do it his way! Oliver grabbed Miley by the hips spun her around and pressed his body against hers. Miley gasped at the sudden change of position and whimpered at the feeling of Oliver on her. Miley placed her hands on Oliver's chest and slowly moved them up and around his neck. Oliver leant his forehead against Miley's. Slowly he moved his head down to her ear, grazing his nose along her cheek and jaw line. Miley bit her lip to stop another whimper escaping her lips.

"I do.." is all Oliver said.

He looked back at Miley and her lips. They looked so soft and perfect..

_Hmm.._

Oliver moved forward, his lips so close that he could feel Miley's breath on them. Miley leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Her lips felt so soft, way softer than they looked. He lifted up Miley's shirt and started rubbing circles on her hip. She gasped and the contact. Oliver, then feeling even braver, decided to show how much he did like, even possibly love, her. He took that as a sign to slip his tongue in. Miley moaned and grabbed Oliver's hair, slightly tugging. Oliver groaned at the pain and pleasure it caused him. Miley started to tease Oliver and probed his tongue with her own. She smirked against his lips as she felt something hard against her leg.

Feeling some sort of determination, they both hurriedly kissed one another. Their kisses became extremely heated. Oliver's shirt was now off, as was Miley's. Miley pushed Oliver back towards the bed. He felt the backs of his legs hit Miley's bed and fell onto it, pulling her with him. She moved her hands slowly and torturing-ly over Oliver's chest. He flipped her over and leant down to her neck. Nipping and sucking, marking her as his. She moaned again. If Jake ever touched her again, he would certainly regret it.

Miley felt so exposed yet comfortable. Oliver pulled away from Miley's neck and leant his head to hers.

"I really do like you, Miley" Oliver said.

"I really like you too, Oliver" Miley replied.

They both sat up. "I don't want you to feel as though I'm taking advantage of you right now" Oliver said.

He looked down and scratched the back of his neck. Miley put her shirt back on and sat Indian-style in front of him. She kissed him on the lips to bring his head back up.

"Trust me Oliver, I don't. I'm just happy that you do like me. I've liked you for so long and I was just waiting for you to like me back one day. I suppose today is that day" Miley smiled warmly at him and laid back down. Oliver laid down beside her and took her hand intertwining their fingers.

"So does this mean we're going out now?" Oliver asked looking at Miley.

"Of course" Miley replied. And with that Miley kissed Oliver's forehead, rolled over and slipped underneath the blankets. Oliver fluffed one of the pillows on Miley's bed and snuggled against her under the blankets also. Silently thanking his Mom for txting at an inappropriate time and praying that she wouldn't find out about tonight..

Yet..


End file.
